Eyes that can see
by Random Reader OO1
Summary: Something strange in going on with our super freshman. One of our favorite things about him is his eyes. But why do they look different now? Find out for yourself. YUKI/RYO!
1. Of knifes and eyes

Ryoma stared out the open window in his classroom. He shivered slightly as the cool air danced around him. Ryoma sighed, and looked down at a small branch that fell on his left hand. His right hand supported his face. And his golden eyes were empty. Emotionless. Something was very wrong with the prince. Kachiro looked nervously at Katsuo, then at Ryoma-kun. "Ryoma-kun, is everything alright?" Katsuo asked, Ryoma turned towards him, his eyes showed anger. But if that wasn't strange enough, his eyes were narrowed dangerously. The freshmen trio took a step back. His eyes looked Cat-like. "I'm fine." He said, his tone showed his boredom.

"Echizen! What happened to your eyes?!" Horio screamed, catching the attention of the whole class. "Huh?" Ryoma turned to face the window, before pulling out a small hand mirror. Oh, well that explained the quieter 2 of the freshman trio backing away from him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. For some reason though, he couldn't. He sighed and pulled his hat out of his pocket, shielding his eyes from view. He stood up and walked briskly out of the class room.

"**Damn it Ryoma, chill**!" he muttered, in English to himself, completely encoring the trio's calls from behind him. Suddenly he had an idea. "Fine, if it shuts you up," he said quite clearly. No one was in the hallway, so it didn't matter to him if he spoke aloud or not. He went to his locker and pulled out a small pocket knife. He stuffed the forbidden object in his pocket.

Ryoma walked quickly outside, and his body instantly moved towards the tennis courts. He looked up at the sky. "**It's to freaking quiet.**" He muttered, pulling the knife out of his pocket.

Most people have a small voice in their heads that tells them what's right and what's wrong. Unfortunately, his was a demon, instead of an angel. You see, Ryoma, and a couple others, had been minding there own business, when they were attacked. The others, Rayne and Sarah, had each gotten a spirit inside of them. Rayne a wolf, and Sarah a fox. He, however, had a lynx inside of him. The 3 had amazing self control, but they had to. Well unless they wanted the world to find out about them. Ryoma wasn't necessarily as good at self control, considering that he was younger when he was attacked. They were 15, and he was 8. It was kind of funny how they had ended up together that day, Sarah had lost her glasses. She didn't really loose them though, Darrel, a popular guy, had asked Nina to steal them. It really was funny looking back at their story.

Anyways, Rayne had asked for them back. She had tried to stand up for the bookworm, but she ended up being pushed into Ryoma, causing him to spill coke on his laptop. Back then, he was addicted to the small device that could easily calculate the spin of the ball and other factors that made his tennis the exhalant tennis you see today. Ryoma, of course got mad at them and started serving tennis balls at they're heads. It was crazy, but it got Sarah's glasses back, and Ryoma a new laptop (which he refuses to take out in public after the last incident).

When Brad, Darrel's best friend showed up, they had kind of expected it. After the other boys had taken out knifes and held them to Ryoma's throat, (it would be rude to slaughter a lady first) they all thought it was the end. But then something woke in Ryoma. He got away from them and didn't hurt the boys to much.

The two girls pulled him away from the boys, and told them they understood what was happening to him.

Ryoma couldn't help but feel slightly pleased when he saw blood run down his blade. Ya, that was another thing, the lynx made Ryoma _slightly_ masochistic. He already was a sadist, so it was very strange to him the first time he had cut himself. He couldn't help but love the slight tingle that went thru his body as the razor tore thru his skin. He had upgraded by mow of course, the blade in his hand had belonged to Brad, but he took it when he won. Now as he watched the black handle glint in the sunlight, he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of pride.


	2. Friends that know nothing and some

_* A fox comes out from under the curtain* Hi, if you can guesss my name from what I look like, then I shall personally give you a cookie. So here are the people who get cookies for their reviews in the first chapter: _

_To _**ryoka-chan:**_ glad you liked it!_

_To _**afallenheart:**_ I updated, I updated…. Again, glad you enjoyed it! (;_

_Thank you to the both of you and you get to pick your own cookie next time you review._

_To those who aren't t those two, well, I guess you can have a cookie to__** if **__you review. Otherwise, I get them all, and a fat fox is not a good thing!_

_**Chapter 2: friends that know nothing and friends that know something**_

Ryoma sat quietly. Suddenly he felt a set of eyes watching him. He frowned. 'How stupid do they think I am?!?' he thought irritably. He stuffed the knife in his pocket, and stood up. Fuji-senpai. Definitely Fuji-senpai. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Fuji-senpai had any idea why he was so different than other people. He wondered if Fuji had known that he had noticed how all of his senpai-tachi were tired of hiding.

Ryoma, for example, had noticed how Momo-senpai had gotten in a limo, with Moshiro as a license plate. This, of course, meant that Momoshiro was rich.

He had noticed how Fuji-senpai had stared longingly at his captain. And how he always disappeared to throw up, after everyone praised him for being the only one to stomach the mixture. He saw how Fuji-senpai had always flinched whenever he forced himself to drink Inui juice.

He had seen how Inui-senpai always reached over and held Kaidoh-senpai's hand whenever they went out together. And how he always had a smile towards a certain hissing boy.

He had seen how Kaidoh-senpai had always blushed whenever Inui had held his hand and how Kaidoh had worked just a little bit harder whenever Inui was watching him.

He noticed how Buchou would always find an excuse not to go into the clubroom when a bug was present, and how he would always be overprotective of him and Fuji.

He noticed how Ryuuzaki-sensei had always been a bit gentler with him than the other regulars.

He noticed how everyone had always been a little bit more careful around him than anyone else

He also saw how he wasn't supposed to do anything, other than win.

He wasn't stupid, he always knew that the older ones only wanted him around when he won, if he lost, he would be alone.

Everyone always said that he was dense when it came to things outside of tennis, but that wasn't true. He saw how Ryuuzaki blushed around him and always stuttered, but he just didn't like her. He had really hoped she would get tired of waiting for him and just go with Kachiro. But, she never did. She always followed him, and stayed by his side, even when he had busted his eye lid, she was worrying about him. Now, just so you know, Ryoma does not like her, in fact he hates how she acts like she's in love with him, when she's not. She is in love with his tennis skills, not the person behind the skill. The thing that annoyed him most was that he could never he alone. For example, Fuji-senpai was watching him at right now. Why they didn't trust him to be alone was beyond him, He didn't care about who was watching him(OK, he did care, just not as much), it was more of why they watched him, that bugged him. Did they just not trust him to be on his own? Did the coach tell them to look after him? He knew that they didn't care about him, so why did they bother stopping other kids from picking on him when they were around? The best reason he could come up with was that they didn't want him dead, because if he was, then they couldn't win.

They said they were friends, but Ryoma didn't fool himself into thinking that they would be there for him.

With that last thought he turned and walked toward his classroom. He sat down in his seat, his eyes normal, and looked out the window.

"**Give me the Lynx, Surrender him and I will not harm the rest of this god forsaken planet."**

Ryoma's eyes widened as every stupid kid moved towards the window.

"**It's no use protecting Lynx. I have the Wolf and the Fox already, and I will kill them if you do not surrender now Lynx."**

Outside of the school was a giant lion demon. Ryoma groaned inwardly, they already had Sarah and Rayne. Crap.

_Hi peoples! Hope you enjoyed this! Im working on the next chapter of this and ' the secrete life of Echizen Ryoma' so don't worry, im going to try and finish this. Byez! *waves pawat camera*_

"_Cut!"_

_**Next time: Ryoma and Lynx try and get the evil kitty to take a permanent nap, but will they succeed? Or will they become Cat food? Find out in chapter 3: When Ryoma takes on a bad Kitty.**_


	3. When Ryoma takes on a bad kitty

_Hi'z! Here's the next chapter of "eyes that can't see". Just incase people get confused, heres a list of what different things mean._

This- normal text/normal Japanese speaking

_This-_ Ryoma's thoughts

**This-** is a demon's words

**This-** English

_**This- **_Lynx, Wolf, Fox's thoughts

_Oh and My name is Sarah! If you guessed this then you get a cookie!_

_I DO __**NOT **__own Prince of Tennis!!! If I did then Tomo and Sakuno would not exist! *waves paw* see you at the end of the chapter!_

Ryoma's eyes flashed dangerously as his classmates stayed at the window. "Idiots!" he muttered under his breath. "Back away from the window." His teacher, Owakana-sensei, said, ushering the entire freshman in his class into the hallway.

"**Don't try and hide what is my master's, He does not like to share with mortals." ** The Lion, Ryoma noticed, wasn't a lion that you would see in the zoo. He was as big as the school, with razor sharp fangs and claws. Also, he wasn't yellow or orange; his body was a midnight blue, with small white dots occasionally on his coat. That's when Ryoma saw a cage next to the lion. 2 girls were inside it. One had light brown hair that had been grown out, so it now pasted her shoulder blades. Thin glasses that Ryoma could barely see were messed up. Red stained her white shirt and even her navy skirt. Next to her was a black haired girl who was holding her left arm. He saw blood running down her arm, and something was bleeding on her side.

"Sarah, Rayne…" Ryoma couldn't help but walk towards where the window opened. He encored his teacher and classmates.

"Oh hell no you didn't!" he growled, his eyes becoming Lynx's. He felt himself shake in suppressed anger, but for once, he didn't have to suppress it. He opened the window and jumped out. He wasn't scared like any normal human should be. Instead, he was focusing on keeping his human form.

"**RYO!!! DON'T TRY AND SAVE US!!! GET AWAY FROM HERE!!! WE'LL BE OK!!" **Ryoma paused, and then shook his head.

"**NO!!!" ** he shouted in English, then ran towards the lion and bared his claws. He didn't notice when he had half transformed, but that didn't matter at the moment.

He took the black-handled knife out of his pocket. Except it wasn't a knife anymore, it was a black bladed sword with green veins running thru it. The handle was pure silver and had some glowing green gems on it. With one last glance at the school, he charged and jumped, stabbing the creature in the heart. He quickly pulled out the sword, and cut off the demon's head.

Creepy laughter filled the air.

"**Its no use trying to hide from my master, he will get you eventually."** The laughter died down as Ryoma quickly broke the lock on the cage.

"**Well, that was easy."** He muttered, helping Rayne up. He got smacked playfully over the head. "Nice going Lynx! You almost got us killed!" Rayne said sarcastically.

"It's nice to see you again Ryoma. I hope you've been alright with out us." The way Sarah said it told Ryoma that it wasn't a question.

"I can't believe the shrimp's in high school now!" Rayne said, Ryoma and Sarah rolled their eyes. "Be nice! Ryo just saved us!" Sarah scolded playfully.

"Ya, and exposed himself to the whole school." Rayne said. Ryoma cursed under his breath. "Be right back, I have to do some damage control." He muttered, before hiding behind the building and turning back to his normal form. He threw his regular jersey at Sarah, so she wouldn't be freezing to death on him, and then he took off his jacket and handed it to Rayne. They put it on and muttered a 'thanks'. He just nodded and turned towards the school. The regulars were waiting by the door.

They looked at him, some with fear, some with surprise, some with confusion and one with disappointment.

"Ummm….

_Hiya! I know its short, but I plan on updating soon, so I don't think it matters. Please review! And vote on who you want Ryoma to be with_

_Atobe_

_Tezuka_

_Fuji_

_Momo_

_Female OC that has yet to appear or_

_Other_

_Please be specific it its other. Hey if you want me to add you in this story, please send me a character profile including: name, where their from, who they like, what they like and don't like, and what they look like. Oh, and anything else you can think of. Please vote or else I will pick. The poll ends next Saturday. Vote as many times as you want, it doesn't matter to me. _

_BYEZ!!! *waves paw at camera*_

_**CUT!**_


	4. Regulars not so regular reaction

_THANKIES TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!_

_kaji hana_

_kitsune_

_ryoka-chan_

_Aya-chan_

_Wonderingmoon_

_little prince__ ryo_

_Kakerou_

_Mirsama_

_Demonic kunoichiKagi_

_little angel__ of the sea_

_afallenheart_

_I'm glad that everyone's enjoyed the story. Oh and here's the 4__th__ chapter! I'm sorry it's late! Please forgive me!_

**The regular's not so regular reactions**

"Ummm… hi…" He muttered, his face as red as Kikumaru-senpai's hair.

"Shorty! Catch!" Ryoma turned and caught the object right before it hit him. "Thanks." He muttered again. He twirled a small bottle in his hands. He thought for a second, before holding it up.

"Have you ever wondered if you forgot something important?" Ryoma asked, his mind seemed far off.

"Echizen, what did you do? You killed a living creature!" Tezuka shouted at the small regular. Ryoma shook his head, "it's not that simple." He muttered.

"Then explain it Echizen!" Fuji said. Ryoma looked behind him, at his two best friends, then muttered "no."

"What do you mean no? You could cause serious damage to others health!" said, you guessed it, Oishi.-senpai.

"I meant I don't have to explain anything. This is my business, not yours." He really did want to explain it to them, but he needed one key detail first. Who was the master that the demon was talking about?

"Fine, then now it's officially our business."

"Have I ever told you anything about my life in America?" Ryoma asked. The regulars realized that he hadn't.

"You have no idea how much that I want to tell someone about the day that I lost my… childhood. Do you realize how much of a pain it is to watch the people around you get to play and laugh, when you have to sit by yourself because you never know what could happen? Or how it feels to have everyone laugh and whisper because you have to have more self control than any other kid in the school because you know that someone could die if you loose control of your emotions, even for a second? No, you don't, so don't bug me unless you want to get your head clawed off." Ryoma turned and walked away. He left Sarah and Rayne by themselves, knowing that they could find him when he calmed down.

He kicked a can for about 3 blocks before he got to the spot he wanted to be most in the world. He walked out on a ledge and watched the sun set.

He loved the sunset. The end of the day and the beginning of the night. When the stupid sun would set and the beautiful night would cover the world in a blanket of darkness.

There was also the fact that he had better control over Lynx at night as opposed to the day. Lynx was restless during the day and Ryoma was tired of using all his strength to control his other self.

But the night, Lynx was content watching the moon and stars until his human part fell asleep.

"Hey Lynx, why did you come inside of me?" Ryoma asked, he could see Lynx's sprit take form beside him. The cat shook its massive head.

"_**I've told you before little one, it was not my decision to join our sprits in one body, but I needed a body to fight in, and I saw power in yours.**_" Lynx said, laying down next to Ryoma and watching the planets and stars overhead. Sometimes Lynx wished that his sprit had never bonded with the boy, but what was done, was done. Lynx was quite sure that his sprit would have never bonded with another human, but he had often wished that he had waited longer instead if automatically bonding them. This boy had too much going on, even without all the killings they had to do lately.

Suddenly Lynx and Ryoma growled. Someone was out there, someone was watching him. He saw a flash and realized that the person was taking pictures. Ryoma automatically suppressed Lynx's sprit. He had ears and a tail when he was not focusing on keeping his form human.

"Who's there?" Ryoma called, his voice and Lynx's melded together, causing a beautiful voice to immerge.

The hidden person realized that they were no longer hidden. Then the person pounced.


	5. PLEASE DONT KILL ME UNTIL YOU READ THIS!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

I know I have some people cursing at the screen, but I really need some help. The final 3 pairings are:

Pillar Pair (TezukaxRyoma) with 5 votes

Royal Pair ( Atobe Ryoma) with 4 votes

And Yukimura Ryoma and with 3 votes.

So heres the deal, for me to be able to update, I need at least one of these to get to 10. vote as many times as you want! The I will pick the winner on Wednesday, October 7. please vote! The next chapter is vital that we have a pair!

Again, please don't kill me. and thank you for reading.

Yours truly,

Random Reader OO1


	6. Ryoma's not so little to do list

_Hiya, welcome to chapter 5 of Eyes that can see. I am currently laying in bed because im somehow sick. My temp is really low. 97.4 right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 5!_

_**I have to do what?**_

Ryoma's head slammed into the ground. He groaned softly.

"Masochistic now Echizen? Tisk Tisk. I always thought you were better than that little kitten." The voice sounded female, but his mind told him that it was male. The stranger was holding onto Ryoma's wrist, seeming to glare at the cuts that marked the once perfect skin.

He could tell that he knew the stranger. It took him a second before he noticed the yellow and black coat. "Yukimura- senpai, right? What do you want?" Ryoma asked, still struggling to get free. Yukimura laughed, and said one word "you"

"I… I'm already with someone." Ryoma muttered. Yukimura sighed

"I saw how he treated you today, kitten, and that's not how lovers are supposed to treat each other." Yukimura said wisely.

"He was just… surprised… he didn't mean anything by it. That's just how Tezuka Kunimitsu is. Mitsu is… he loves me, just… not the part that he can't control." Ryoma was struggling with his words and Yukimura knew it.

Ryoma couldn't help but remember all the times that Tezuka was there for him, secretly holding his hand.

_***flashback***_

_Ryoma stayed late at practice pretty often, so it wasn't weird at all seeing him practice against the wall, even after 100 laps with weights on. _

"_Echizen!" He heard his captain shout, "Will you come over here for a second?"_

_Ryoma easily caught the ball and walked over to his captain. Tezuka pulled Ryoma into the club house, before gently kissing the boy. Ryoma wasn't really surprised, seeing as they had been secretly going out for a month or so. Ryoma smiled lightly at his Mitsu. He was such a pain sometimes. Mitsu had secretly confessed to him and had been kissing him after practice for a while. The thing was, they weren't allowed to even hold hands in public, for fear that it would give away their secrete. Tezuka wasn't really a touchy-feely person in public, but that was ok since Ryoma really wasn't either. _

_Tezuka pushed him into the lockers and kissed him, patently waiting for the younger boy to respond. _

_After the make-out session, the two boys parted ways. Ryoma always wondered why Kunimitsu always made sure to tell the boy that he loved him. Not that Ryoma minded at all, but it was a little strange how the older boy would always withdraw from him during practice, then tell him that he loved him after practice._

_Ryoma shook his head, deciding to worry about it later, and walked home._

_***flash forward***_

Ryoma quickly blocked all his emotions, remembering who he was with.

"Tezuka said he loved you, didn't he? And knowing him, you have probably lost your innocence, right?"

Ryoma couldn't help the blush that came on his face, but he silently hoped that the older boy couldn't see it.

He heard Yukimura sigh quietly. "I guess you will have to break up with him then. He doesn't love you, so he might as well leave you for someone who cares."

He felt himself be pulled to the older, blue-headed teen. Yukimura rested his head on the younger boy's head. "If you don't want me to tell what I saw kitten, you had better break up with Tezuka. And stop by Rikkai dai sometimes. I want my team to see the cute little kitten. Yes, that could work to. I'm going to tell my teammates about your unique ability, don't worry, they won't tell, and you can relax in your half form there. I saw how much more comfortable you were in that form, little kitten." Yukimura was really just thinking aloud, but Ryoma knew that he was serious.

Ryoma felt his body, against his will, relax as Yukimura started scratching behind his ear. Yukimura was half expecting a purr, and might I add, he wasn't disappointed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"CUT!!" a little fox appears *sighs* I may have to change the rating soon, I was just about to make it M for a second, but I decided against it. Anyways hope you enjoyed the real chapter 5. Bye bye!

Ps, I thought you guys would like to see the poll. Ok, heres how it works: /= 5 votes, x = 1 vote.

Royal- / x x x x= 9

Pillar- / / x= 11

And last, but certainly not least

YukixRyo- / / ///// x x x= 38!

As you can see, the majority of you all wanted YukixRyo. So I came up with a name for them : the god pair. What do you think, I mean, we have the child of god and the prince, and this is what I came up with. Oh and theres also the eternal pair. I really like the eternal pair better, but please tell me which one you like better. Bye again!


	7. Lions and Pigs and Horses oh my!

Ryoma sighed, and stared into space. He was bored out of his mind. Every 2 seconds someone stared at him. He heard about 5,000 conversations about him so far, and it wasn't even lunch!  
ok, maybe it was _slightly_ lower than that. Fine, it was only 3,627 according to Lynx.

Everything was super boring today. First off, the regulars had actually freaked out when he showed up for practice. Inui actually dropped his notebook. He tried to encore the stares, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed when they told him he was suspended from the team until further notice. Oh and here's the funny part, he got suspended for jumping out of the window.

So here he was, sitting in class, while all of his "friends" hid from him. Ryoma felt something, and stood up in the middle of class and walked out. Another demon, Ka' Rezu, a half horse, half boar, was waiting.

"Ka' Rezu, to what do I owe this surprise?" Ryoma asked, creating a barrier around himself and the demon.

Ka' Rezu laughed, and said "my master requires your company as soon as possible."

Ryoma tensed slightly. "Who is your master?"

Ka' Rezu just kept laughing. Suddenly, the wind changed and Ka' Rezu said "My master is a collector of sorts. He will make sure your well taken care of…" the demon paused, and suppressed Ryoma's barrier, "as his pet. His Little Kitten."

"Good luck with that. Let's just say I still have my claws and I'm not planning on getting rid of them any time soon." Ryoma said, glaring at Ka' Rezu.

"does any good pet plan on getting declawed? I doubt they do, but they will do anything to please they're masters."

"No one can own me!" He shouted. Ka' Rezu just laughed, before disappearing into a cloud of dust.

"damn." He muttered, not only because Ka' Rezu was ticking him off, but the whole school once again saw him talking to a demon. "So much for normal." He muttered.

"Who was that Ryo-baby?" A sly voice asked from the gates. Yukimura Seiichi was standing by the gate in his normal uniform. His blue-ish hair was in the normal green sweat band, adding to his already girly appearance.

Ryoma sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Yukimura shook his head slightly. "I am a very possessive person, Kitten. And I do not appreciate how everyone just stares at you. From now on, you're my eye-candy, and only mine."

"Keep away from what's mine, Yukimura." A voice said from behind him. There was Tezuka Kunimitsu. He looked slightly annoyed, even though Ryoma wasn't sure if it was because Yukimura was hitting on him, or if it was the fact that he was so close to a freak.

Yukimura tisked slightly. "You don't get to call him your lover anymore, Tezuka. Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of letting you keep him. He now belongs to me and only me."

"He was and always will be mine." Tezuka said, stepping in front of the younger boy.

"No Tezuka, he _was_ yours, but you gave up that right the second you kicked him off your team." Yukimura said.

"we never meant to hurt Ochibi, and we will never abandon him." Kikumaru-senpai said, walking out with the rest of the team.

"My words exactly. Oh, and just so you know, Yukimura-san, we would never kick him off the team. In fact, we want him on the team, but the coach is worried about the well fare of the other players." Fuji mentioned.

"ummm… guys, where did Echizen go?" Kamura asked. Everyone suddenly started looking around for the youngest player. But what they found surprised everyone.


	8. Insert Something Clever Here

Insert something Clever here.

*Little fox peeks head out from behind curtain* Eep! Sorry, guys! I'm the most horrible writer in the whole big world! *dodges flying rotten fruit* but hey, I will never ever ever give up a story! I'm a lot of things, but I'm not an abandoner. So, without further ado, I'm going to go hide behind my curtain again.

*Waves paws* ACTION!

Ryoma sat in his desk, leaning over so that his hair hid his molten gold eyes from the rest of the world. The conversation between his senpai-tachi was starting to drive him nuts, so, he did what every sane half lynx does, and he went back to class. Unfortunately, he forgot about one very important thing, class has people, and those people are the ones who just saw him talking to a giant half-horse-half-boar thingy. They all seemed terrified to talk to him, and everything was quiet. Now, don't misunderstand, he loves silence, but not the 'holy-crap, it's-going-to-kill-us-if-we-so-much-as-breath-wrong' type of silence.

He groaned mentally when his senpai-tachi stormed in the room, looking like they had__Ka' Rezu on their heels.

The youngest regular looked up, and immediately regretted doing so. Great, Momo-senpai looked at him like he was Satan himself, Eiji-senpai's eyes also showed fear, Kaidou-senpai's eyes showed his loyalty, which made Ryoma's own shine in approval. Then he got to his boyfriend and wanna-be boyfriend. The two captains were glaring at each other and randomly glancing at him.

"Why did I bother coming to school today?" he asked himself, banging his head against the cold wood of his desk. "Right, I didn't think, and, once again, I'm stuck regretting it." His voice was mumbled, but since the question wasn't asked towards anyone else, he really didn't care.

He stood up and walked out of the room, trying to encore the shivers that went down the spines of the other tennis players as he passed. He quickly exited the school, and headed towards home, mentally thanking whatever gods that were out there that his parents were not home.

The thought made him slightly depressed, although he would never admit it. His dad was in Spain, again, probably on the beach, while his mom was in America, working on some stupid case that would take who knows how long to finish. So, in short terms, he was alone, again. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't stupid, and didn't like being alone. He knew his parents were having problems, again, and most likely would split up. He knew his mom was cheating on his dad, and vice versa. He knew they didn't want to be around him. And, he knew that the only reason that his parents had not separated yet was because they couldn't decide who would take him, not in the good way either. No one wanted him, and he knew, and accepted the fact easily enough. He had lived on his own most of his life, and wasn't used to familiar attention, so, he guessed it was for the best that he was here, instead of with them.

He shook his head to clear it as he walked inside his house. A flying ball of fur landed in his arms and he laughed lightly.

"Hey Karupin." Karupin was his most beloved object in the entire world. He held the cat as she licked him on the cheek, before nuzzling her soft fur. This cat was why he woke up in the mornings. He could be himself with Karupin. He could relax with her.

Words were not usually needed, on Ryoma's part, so he just hugged the cat and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a grape ponta and gulping it down as he thought about his _friends_. He used that word loosely. Very loosely. Sure, he had a few friends he trusted, Kaidoh-senpai was loyal to him, and had been since the two bonded over Karupin. Monkey King, aka Atobe Keigo, was another of his trusted persons. He could act as bratty as he wanted, as quiet as he wanted, but he knew he would always be accepted. The last person on his list of trusted people in Japan was Oshitari Yuushi, the resident tensai of Hyoutei. Yes, those three were the people he trusted more than any others in Japan.

His thoughts turned to Yukimura Seiichi. The blue-hair senpai was not someone he would ever talk to, voluntarily. Sure, he was a good tennis player, but… there was something about him that always made Ryoma shiver. Was it his tennis style? Was it the way he made Ryoma feel after watching a game? Ryoma buried his head in Kariupin's soft fur and groaned out in frustration. Why couldn't a single one of his senpai's be easy to understand?

For a brief moment, Ryoma half wished he had taken more after Inui-senpai and his skills in gathering data. Then he shivered at the image of himself, in a mad scientist lab coat, holding a glass beaker of only god-knows what. Scratch that thought. People were terrified enough of him already, thank you very much.

His hands slowly slid into his pockets, grabbing the small vial that was hidden inside. This was something that he could use, should he choose to, and erase the memories of himself in Japan, excluding him just playing tennis. A few years ago, he wouldn't have even hesitated when Sara threw him the vial, but now…

Ryoma sighed to himself and walked upstairs to his room, before flinging himself into his bed. His mind hurt, and his heart ached in betrayal. Was he willing to erase himself from the lives of not only his old friends, but those that he trusted most.

He was acting selfish, he knew, but as he stared at the pictures by his bed, one of him and the other regulars at sunrise on that mountain, he felt like he had the right to. He swallowed roughly, and closed his golden eyes. He needed to talk to someone who actually cared about him.

Ryoma was ashamed to say that his thoughts immediately went to calling his parents, before he realized that they didn't care about him at all. He stared at his phone for a moment, before dialing a number he knew by heart.

He waited, holding his breath, for the other person to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

_*CUT!* Well hello, my fellow PoT lovers. I could tell you excuse after excuse as to why its taken so long to update this story, (almost three years!) but I wont, because truthfully, you don't want to read them, and I'm too lazy to write them. I'm alive though, that's something I guess. I promise this time, I wont let this long go by without writing to this. Please review, those are what finally brought me back to this story._

_Later Peoples!_


End file.
